legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Glyph magic
Glyph Magic, also known as Glyph Energy, is the magic used by the Hylden in Blood Omen 2. Glyph Magic Use Glyph magic was not seen in popular world use until Nosgoth's Indistrial age in Blood Omen 2. It was used as a light source, to lock doors, to operate machinery, and was even used to make a sort of magical bomb. Glyph magic powered much of the advanced technology seen in Meridian, including Ward Gates (though steam powered machinery was also present in Meridian). It appeared to be used much like electricity is in the real world (although it travelled much slower through 'pipes'). The network of Glyph magic pipes and batteries were maintained (and presumably constructed) by the Glyphwrights. Though Glyph magic provided heat and light for much of Meridian (which likely won the Sarafan support), it also had a darker purpose; The Device could focus the deadly thoughts of the Mass onto the Glyph Magic network and use it to kill all the non-Hylden life in Nosgoth. Once Kain realised this he set off to destroy the Device by killing the Mass. It is stated on several occasions that Glyph energy is harmful to vampires; indeed, humans can pass through Glyph barriers unharmed, while vampires such as Kain are burned and thrown back at the touch. Observed Glyph Magic Machinery and Functions *Glyph Piping - carried Glyph magic from source to 'appliance.' *Glyph Boxes - glowing green symbols from which Glyph piping flowed from, appeared to function like electrical plug sockets. *Glyph 'Towers' - two green glowing blocks, with green smoke emanating. marked with "Danger Magic" sign. *Glyph Valves - altered the flow of glyph magic down different pipes. *Glyph Batteries - apparently held glyph magic charge, useful in puzzles, but highly unstable. *Glyph Boilers - seen filling Glyph boxes in the Industrial Quarter. Machinery in the Industrial Quarter seems to involve the creation of Glyph Magic, though the processes are not elaborated upon, the Industrial Quarter seems to use a lot of water (seen flowing in piping) and steam. GlyphBattery.png|A Glyph Battery GlyphTower.png|A set of 'Glyph Magic Towers' BO2-Glyph Pump.png|A Glyph 'pump' BO2-Device-Jelly-GlyphW.png|Glyphwright maintaining unknown Glyph magic outside the Device BO2-GM-Valve.png|one design of Glyph Valve Notes *Of the various Glyph magic 'machinery' seen in Blood Omen 2, only the Glyph Batteries are named in game, though Glyph Boxes and Glyph valves are referred to in Prima's Official Blood Omen 2 Guide. Other terms are conjectural based on appearance. *It is unclear how the Glyph Magic seen in Blood Omen 2 relates to the Glyphs seen in Soul Reaver. It is possible that the they are the same, however since Blood Omen 2's Glyph magic is clearly linked to the Hylden and given that Soul Reaver takes place in a timeline where the Hylden do not escape this link is tenuous at best. *As suggested by their names, the 'magical armor' of the Glyph Guards and Glyph Knights was made with Glyph magic. See Also * Glyph Magicat Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). * Glyph Energy (BO2)at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References Category:Terms Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2